A Load of RWBY Shots
by Sealcake
Summary: A collection of RWBY one-shots. Pairings may vary.


**Author's Note:** Prompt was: _"Jaune being a worrywart over asking Pyrrha to go get some coffee or something only for Pyrrha to have been watching the whole time and saying yes before Jaune can gather his thoughts"_, given to me by WtrBwsr in a Discord server.

Let's do this.

**Pairing:** Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha). **Word count:** 1500.

* * *

**_Are You a Latte Person? Because You Mean a Latte to Me_**

* * *

"So, Pyrrha," Jaune started, his eyes focusing on a very interesting spot on the ceiling, "I was wondering if you were free this Friday afternoon...?"

Silence was his only answer, not that Jaune was expecting otherwise. His nervous smile — forced enough as it was — finally fell and he sighed, dejected.  
There had been some logic in practicing his lines while his team was out buying supplies, but even in the emptiness of the dorm room he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit pathetic.

Jaune slumped, his gaze falling to the floor. "Man, I really don't have any idea what I'm doing..." No wonder Weiss had never given him the time of day — if that was his best attempt, even he would reject himself!

... maybe he should ask his sisters for help?

Jaune thought of Saphron and immediately cringed; that was a definite no — nope all the way! Saphron would never stop teasing him otherwise! He could already imagine it, how her eyes would sparkle with mischief and her dimples would appear; the only warnings of the oncoming onslaught of questions of _'who's my baby brother crushing on now?'_

Jaune shook his head. Definitely not asking his sisters for help.

... maybe team RWBY?

He hmm'd, and then pretended he hadn't had that thought at all. He didn't think coming to the team that had Weiss in it, for dating advice no less, would end well.

... what about his teammates?

Nora's singsong voice rang in his mind, _'We're actually not "together-together..."'_

Yeah, no. Best to discard that thought too.

Unfortunately for Jaune, this let him with only one person: himself. Him, and his awful flirting skills.

Jaune groaned. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "C'mon, brain, think of something! It can't be that hard." When no magical answers manifested by themselves, Jaune just rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way — but don't you dare call me embarrassing later! I'm trying my best, alright?"

_Pfft, yeah, your best. Is this really how you want to ask Pyrrha out?_

Jaune groaned even harder. Great, even his own brain was against the idea! And who could blame it? His best pick-up lines had sounded incredibly lame when he had spoken them out loud, and that had been after going through them with a fine-tooth comb for maximum quality.  
He was doomed. Utterly, hopelessly doomed.

... maybe it was best this way? Jaune hummed, stroking his chin in thought. Hypothetically speaking... even if he had a halfway decent pick-up line, what were the chances Pyrrha would hear him out? Not that Pyrrha would cut him off before he even got a word in, but what if he clammed up? Sure, his bravado had gotten him through the initial embarrassment countless of times before with other girls — but this was Pyrrha he was talking about! Pyrrha wasn't just a girl, Pyrrha was... Pyrrha.

Jaune sighed, defeated. He could already imagine it; he'd walk up to her, ready to fire all his dorky lines, only to be disarmed by a simple look of her emerald eyes. His brain would promptly shut down, and he would be left standing there like the absolute fool that he was.  
_Like an idiot, a buffoon, a dumb-as—_

"Alright!" Jaune shouted out, "alright, alright— I get it brain, I get it! This was a dumb idea, and I should've spent my free period playing video-games, just— way to kick me down, dude. Not like I was already at rock bottom." He crossed his arms, huffing. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? Then again, you not being on my side explains a lot of things..."

Jaune pondered on that last thought. "A _lot_ of things..." he muttered.

Now that he thought about it, a brain that was against him would certainly suggest to ask someone out, only to not collaborate with any smooth lines and later shut down at the most crucial moment to make him look like an idiot. The plan sounded cartoonishly evil, and brains didn't work like that, but he needed a good laugh after all this stressful practice, damn it! He wanted to feel victorious over something, even if it was his own mind — anything to stop thinking about things going wrong with Pyrrha!

_Pyrrha..._

"Uugh, don't start," Jaune groaned. "You're, definitely, not on my side." In a mutter, he added, "stupid brain, and stupid me for talking to myself!"

The silence of the room was mocking.

Jaune gritted his teeth. "Stupid brain and its stupid ideas!" In a high-pitched voice, he continued, "_Oooh~ Let's ask Pyrrha out! Wouldn't that be great?_" He stood ramrod straight and lowered his voice, "What an excellent idea, brain! Your utter brilliance has left me speechless! Literally. I have no words. No-ne — none that will be useful!"

Jaune clenched his fists in anger. He put on his squeaky voice again, "_Oh, Jaune, what are you saying? Just ask her if she is free this Friday afternoon and invite her for coffee! Easy does it, after all!_"

He crossed his arms, grumbling. Easy does it? _Easy does it?_

Sarcasm coursing through his veins, Jaune repeated a bastard version of one of his many practiced lines, "Oh, Pyrrha, I was wondering if you were free this Friday afternoon! Coincidentally, if you also wanted to go out for coffee — or be seen with me, in general — but I promise I will be decent! Arc's word!"

He was about to do a little, mocking _'Wooh!'_ when a voice froze him on the spot.

"I'd love to!"

Jaune swallowed. He didn't need to turn around to know who was standing there in the doorway, but... he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Legs shaking, Jaune slowly, _slowly_— stumbled and almost fell over. "Woah!" he yelped.  
Thankfully, he regained his footing, but this left him facing another problem. A tall, very beautiful problem. A problem that was currently giving him a warm smile. "Uhm, ahh," he wisely started. "Hey there, Pyrrha! Didn't, uh... see you there, heh..."  
He scratched the back of his head. Maybe, just maybe, the action would somehow transcend the physical plane and gather his thoughts in one spot.

Pyrrha's beamed. "I suppose not!" She tilted her head, bright green eyes looking at him — Jaune quickly avoided his gaze. "So... Friday after class?"

His face, it was burning. With all the words caught in his throat, he simply nodded.

"Perfect! It's going to be great!"

Jaune was sure that if he sighed out of relief now, he'd deflate like a cartoon balloon animal. Whoosh, just gone. Jaune Arc would be no more, and his tombstone would said something stupid like _'He tried, very hard'_.

He coughed instead; the sound deafening in the silent room. Suddenly, he was very aware of the space his body occupied; just standing, there, in the middle of the room.  
Awkward, so awkward.

"Ah, well, s-see you then."

A brilliant selection of words. He hoped Pyrrha didn't hear any of them.

"Gladly!"

Was it too late for lightning to fall from the sky and strike him on the spot? Or the more traditional route, for the ground to open up and swallow him whole — he wasn't picky, really!

Jaune sighed. Oh well, things were crazy enough as they were.

Scratching his cheek, he admitted, "So, uh, I don't know what to do now..."

Pyrrha snorted, and the sound was so strange coming from her that he focused on her face out of instinct. She had her hand covering her mouth, but it didn't help any in hiding her blushing cheeks.  
The sight was strangely soothing to his nerves.

"Well," she started, hand moving to play with a strand of her hair. "How about... we go to the library to catch up on those assignments?"

Classic Pyrrha.

Jaune couldn't help it, he laughed. "I— I mean!" he groaned, long and whiny, so she'd know he didn't mean it. "But, but Pyrrha...!"

Pyrrha giggled, and the sound was music to his ears. She grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him along. "Oh, come on, Jaune! It isn't that bad! I promise that after the first assignment, we can have a break and read some of your comics— I still don't know what happened with Extract and Bay, after all!"

This time, Jaune let his laughter out; there was no attempt to contain it anymore. Extract and Bay. _Extract and Bay._

He looked at Pyrrha, happily dragging him to the library. The words reverberated inside his head, loud and clear. Extract and Bay. Extract and Bay. Only she would come up with something like that. Only Pyrrha. His laughter was carefree; a stark contrast to his bitter, self-deprecating jokes earlier.

Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he didn't have to worry so much. Maybe, just maybe, even champions got things wrong sometimes — just like everyone else, just like him.

_Extract and Bay._

Jaune smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really, really hope the format hasn't gone to hell by the time I publish this. I'm _so_ not looking forwards to fixing that.


End file.
